Mayreen
by Hiril Ithilia
Summary: Qui est elle? Pourquoi fuit elle? Dans ce monde en plein changement une mutante tente de trouver sa place. Texte fait pour le défi de Dark Queen. chap3 en ligne
1. Le goût de la liberté

Auteur : c'est moi, Hiril Ithilia

Disclaimer : Je sais je sais, X-Men appartient a Marvell, donc ils sont pas à moi tous ces perso choupi, je ne fait que les emprunter pour jouer un petit peu avec et Marilyne Ménard alias Mayreen appartient à sa créatrice qui nous a lancé ce joli petit défi, j'ai nommé….  
Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen.

Blabla de l'auteur, genre etc… : Bon bon voici l'histoire de Mayreen qui répond au challenge lancé par sa créatrice éponyme. Vais essayer de pas la torturer comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire avec mes petits copains du Seigneur des Anneaux, pas vrai Faramir  #petit sourire en coin#

_Faramir_ : Je te hais…

_Grima_ : Sadique…

Je les adore lol. Voila donc un récit à la troisième personne, avec un narrateur omniscient, Dieu suivant les volonté de notre lanceuse de défi. Ceci n'est qu'un premier chapitre où Mayreen prend l'envie de découvrir la liberté, loin des meurtres et du sang de son rôle de tueuse à gage.

#####

Seule, allongée paisiblement dans cette pièce, sa chambre, plongée dans la semi pénombre, Mayreen prenait un peu de repos, un moment d'intimité avant de partir pour une nouvelle mission. Elle le savait, jamais plus elle n'aura un moment à elle, son père lui ordonnant chaque jour d'accomplir un nouveau meurtre en échange d'une somme d'argent généreuse. Qui étaient les commanditaires, elle ne le savait pas, mais ceci étaient des hommes d'affaires, des hommes politiques, assurément.

Dans les ténèbres l'entourant, seul son regard brillé d'une étrange lueur. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage façonné par son esprit, et perlaient sur cette illusion parfaite, simple jeu avec les ombres qui la faisait paraître comme une jolie demi amérindienne. Elle aurait préféré être réellement ainsi mais au lieu de cela, elle n'est qu'une bête, revêtu d'une épaisse fourrure, muni de longues griffes et ayant une longue queue. Un monstre, oui c'est comme cela que les premières personnes qui la virent sous sa forme originelle l'appelèrent. C'est peut être à cause de cela que ses parents l'ont abandonné, mais son père adoptif lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'était que le fruit maudit d'une expérience génétique avortée. Cette version était plus probable certes, mais si terrible a supporter…

La lassitude commençait à lui dévorer l'esprit elle ne voulait plus voir ses griffes souillées de sang, ne plus sentir l'odeur putride de la mort, ne plus entendre les cris suppliants de ses victimes. Elle était lasse de cette vie, lasse d'endosser chaque soir le masque d'un meurtrier, elle n'en était pas un, non elle n'était qu'un simple objet, qu'une simple ustensile de mort que son père maniait à sa guise. Elle n'était que l'esclave de son père, l'esclave de cette machination…

Dans cette pièce plongée dans la pénombre, une lueur nouvelle éclaira son triste regard. La liberté, une vie normale, plus jamais l'odeur du sang sur ses main, voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Dorénavant elle serait maître de ses faits et gestes, plus jamais soumises à la volonté de son père.

#####

- Mayreen, Mayreen ouvre cette porte, c'est pas le moment de jouer

Son père frapper à intervalle régulier à la porte de sa chambre qu'elle avait préalablement fermé pour espérer être en paix quelques instants. Dans la noirceur de la pièce, elle se leva avec lassitude et alla ouvrir la porte à son père.

- Mayreen voici un nouvel ordre de mission, voici ta cible.

Il lui tendit un frêle papier blanc sur lequel figurait le profil de sa nouvelle victime. Un des parrains du milieu, qui sous un aspect honnête de vendeur immobilier, faisait régner la terreur dans les rues sombres de la ville et tenait sous sa coupe quelques hommes d'affaires pris au piège de ses filets et qui lui devaient un certain tribut. Le commanditaire devait donc être l'un de ces hommes qui voudrait fuir en le tuant pour retrouver sa liberté. Liberté, elle aussi la voulait et à cette pensée, un sentiment de révolte s'éveilla en elle.

- Mais suis-je la seule tueuse à gage de la région pour que je ne puisse passer une nuit sans dormir et tuer a tout va ?

- Mayreen, tes gènes de mutante te permette de faire certaines choses qu'une personne ordinaire ne peut pas faire, et ta côte ne cesse d'augmenter sur le marché des tueur a gage, on ne jure plus que par ton nom. Mayreen qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu ne vas pas me lâcher comme ça ?! Aller prépare toi, je te sort tout les documents dont tu as besoin pour cette mission.

- J'en ai marre, j'ai pas envie et je le ferai pas. Trouve toi une autre mutante pour faire ces sales besognes, pour ma part je rend le tablier, c'est fini, Mayreen la tueuse à gage c'est fini, et si cela ne te convient pas c'est pareil !

- Mayreen, tu vas de calmer et tu va remplir ce contrat, c'est pas le moment de faire ta crise d'ado ok !

Sur ces mots il lui saisi le poignet

- De quel droit tu me touches, lâche moi tu me fait mal, je ne suis pas ta fille et tu n'a aucun droit sur ma personne, je suis maître de moi-même et tu n'a rien à y redire, lâche moi !

- Je ne suis peut être pas ton vrai père, mais j'ai jouer au père de substitution pendant des années, tu pourrais au moins me remercier de t'avoir recueilli ! je t'ai offert un toit et un repas, je t'ai élevé, sans moi tu aurais croupi dans un caniveau et les humains t'auraient chassé voir même tuée !

- Tu m'as peut être recueilli mais tu t'es servi de moi en échange ! tu m'as transformé en esclave, en sbire de la mort, en meurtrière ! je ne veux plus jamais tuer, plus jamais voir ces regards implorant la pitié, je veux vivre normalement comme une humaine, comme une fille normale de mon âge ! j'en ai marre de vivre cloîtrée ici attendant mon prochain contrat et à aiguisé mes griffes. Lâche moi !!!!

Il l'empoigna plus violemment, n'ayant pas l'intention de lâcher sa prise.

- tu arrêtes ton cinéma, et ce soir tu ira tuer cet homme, et comprendras tu cela un jour, tu ne pourra jamais être quelqu'un de normal, malgré le fait que tu puisses nous faire voir qu'une illusion de ta personne, tu seras découverte un jour sous ta réelle forme, qu'un monstre recouvert de poil et semi panthère, qu'un mutant, qu'un enfant de Satan !!!

Sur ces dernières paroles, Mayreen, eu comme un sentiment de rage qui lui traversa le corps, ses pupilles brillèrent d'une flamme intense et elle abandonna son enveloppe d'ombre pour dévoiler sa vraie nature. Son père eu un sursaut mais ne la lâcha point au contraire il serrait de plus en plus fort. Dans un élan de colère elle sortit ses griffes, elles luisaient sous la lampe halogène telle des lames finement aiguisées, et décocha un violent coup de pattes dans la torse de son père, ce dernier lâcha prise sous la douleur avant de s'effondrer inconscient sous la violence du coup de queue qu'il reçu sur le crâne.

Mayreen le regarda haineusement, ayant dans son regard la flamme de la colère. Ses griffes ruisselaient de sang, son pelage était perlé de taches rouges et ses yeux se posèrent lentement sur le corps inerte de son père qui gisait dans une marre de sang. L'odeur nauséabonde de la mort l'envahie, elle se senti défaillir, tout commença à tourner autour d'elle, les ombres dansaient dans la pièce et l'encerclèrent. Prise de folie, elle quitta la maison de son père et erra aveuglement dans la ville, soumise à toute la succession d'image de cadavres qu'elle rencontra dans sa vie de tueuse a gage. Sous la forme d'une bête étrange et terrifiante, elle traversa la ville, courant rapidement grâce à son agilité de félin et faisant naître dans le cœur des humains qui l'entraperçurent la terreur.

La fatigue finie par la prendre, sa colère diminua d'intensité, son regard s'éteignit et elle alla se terrer dans les bas fonds de la ville où règnent les ombres. Elle se tapit dans les ténèbres, toujours sous sa forme de mutante et se calma lentement. Son souffle redevint régulier et elle regarda ses griffes immaculées de sang sec. Qu'avait elle fait ? Elle n'avait pas voulu le tuer, mais était-il réellement mort ? Elle ne le savait pas, tous étaient confus dans son esprit, tout était allé si vite, elle n'avait pu retenir ses coups. Des larmes perlèrent sur son visage et coulèrent lentement jusqu'au sang de ses griffes qui redevint liquide avant de s'écouler sur le sol encrassé de la ruelle. Elle était donc réellement une meurtrière, elle e savait donc que tuer, et il avait raison, les gens avait peur d'elle, elle les avait entendu hurler de terreur dans sa course à travers la ville, elle avait vu leur regard interrogateur et horrifié. Elle n'était donc qu'un monstre, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? Il avait donc raison son père, jamais elle ne sera libre, jamais elle ne pourra se confondre dans la masse d'humains. Elle le détestait, non seulement parce qu'il avait raison, mais parce qu'il n'a jamais essayer de la rendre heureuse, parce qu'il s'est toujours servi d'elle comme d'une machine à tuer. Il aurait du la laisser seule, ne jamais la recueillir, ses instincts de félin l'auraient aidé à survivre dans cette jungle urbaine, elle aurait été libre. Mais lui la tenait en captivité comme un fauve en cage, elle le haïssait, il mérite son sort après tout, ce n'est qu'un revers du destin, son monstre apprivoisé s'est retourné contre son maître, c'est ce qui arrivait la plupart du temps.

Désormais, dans les profondeurs ténébreuses d'une ruelle sans nom, elle était libre, libre de vivre normalement sous la forme qu'elle choisirait, en façonnant les ombres comme on façonne un visage d'argile…

#####

Voila c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre, la suite suivra en fonction de l'arrivée de mes idées, lol et surtout n'oubliez pas reviewez !!!


	2. Un fauve dans la nature

Auteur : c'est moi, Hiril Ithilia, votre gentil Hamster fanficeur. Pourquoi tout ces regards stupéfaits ?! Ben vi vous saviez pas suis un Hamster, si si je vous assure, soyez pas surpris.

Disclaimer : Je sais je sais, X-Men appartient a Marvell, donc ils sont pas à moi tous ces perso choupi, je ne fait que les emprunter pour jouer un petit peu avec et Marilyne Ménard alias Mayreen appartient à sa créatrice qui nous a lancé ce joli petit défi, j'ai nommé….  
Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen.

Blabla de l'auteur, genre, etc : Voici la suite de l'histoire de Mayreen, avec un premier contact avec l'équipe de Xavier et notamment Wolverine, des descriptions, pas mal de descriptions et des personnages qui souffrent mentalement #sourire sadique du Hamster# (pas trop mais un peu quand même, on va pas se trahir Nee ?!) Hum que rajouter sinon ??? J'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire et je ne suis pas convaincu sur la qualité de certains passages avec un certain sentiment que ce texte est bourré de déjà vu, enfin je verrai vos commentaires. Et merci Dark Queen pour ta review ça me fait plisir que ce que j'ai fait de ton personnage te plaise !!! #sourire a peine visible sous ce pelage devenu entièrement rose# et en prime vous avez droit à un tit bonus que certaine personnes m'ont réclam

#####

_D'après les informations communiquées par les forces de l'ordre présentent sur les lieux du crime, la victime serait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année environ, son identité n'a pas encore était dévoilée. Certaines de nos sources affirment que cet homme était à la tête d'une organisation de tueurs à gage. Les enquêteurs privilégient la piste du meurtre vu les blessures apparentes de la victime. L'autopsie nous donnera plus d'information sur les circonstance de la mort, mais certain voit dans ce meurtre la marque de fabrique d'une jeune tueuse à gage usant d'armes blanches. Nous en saurons plus dans les jours à venir._

Le professeur Xavier déposa le journal sur la table basse du salon et apostropha un homme adossé au mur.

- Qu'en penses tu Logan ?

- Ce que j'en pense ? pourquoi me demander quelque chose dont vous avez déjà les réponses ? Il s'agit assurément d'un mutant qui use de ses dons à des fins plus que discutables. Un disciple de Magnéto ou un gars qui se la joue solo.

- Tu as raison, ce meurtrier est bien un mutant, Cérebro l'a détecté mais quelque chose me dérange chez cet individu, c'est une jeune fille du même âge que nos pensionnaires.

- Où est le problème ?

- Je ne sais pas c'est juste un sentiment, un sentiment qui me dit qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise. De plus, d'après les autopsies des victimes précédentes, cette mutante aurait des griffes…

- Des griffes ?! se pourrait il qu'elle soit comme moi ?

- Pour vérifier l'hypothèse il faudrait arriver à la ramener parmi nous, j'ai la sensation que nous devons la protéger elle a un lien avec nous, un lien dont je ne connais pas la nature.

Sur ces mots les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et allèrent dans la salle de Cérebro afin de tenter de retrouver la jeune meurtrière.

#####

Seule, elle errait à l'abandon dans les rues obscures de la ville, découvrant les bas fonds de ce monde où se côtoient les criminels et les sans abris, où toutes la misère se retrouvent en un point. Odeur nauséabonde, vapeur étouffante, obscurité environnante, Mayreen marchait vers l'inconnu, sans aucun but, savourant sa liberté, savourant chaque instant de sa totale autonomie. Elle était libre, oui enfin libre, cette sensation nouvelle d'entière maîtrise de ses faits et gestes l'enthousiasmait. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle, une vie de bonheur et de plaisirs, une vie normale, sans aucun souci, sans être l'esclave d'un homme, sans être l'objet d'une compagnie de tueur...

Elle passa devant les vitrines illuminées des magasins, allant de l'avant tant bien que mal, bousculée par la foule démesurée soumise à la frénésie des soldes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ces gens ce bousculait ainsi, pourquoi il y avait tant de monde, mais elle s'en souciait guère. Sous son apparence de jolie amérindienne, nombreux se retournèrent sur son passage, la sifflant, l'interpellant, mais elle les ignorait superbement, marchant droit devant elle, et cependant un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, ils ne savaient pas combien elle les dupait et cela la divertissait.

Au croissement d'une rue, un marchand de journaux interpellait les passant, leur criant la une du jour :_ nouveau meurtre de la Panthère, le meurtrier à encore frapper ! Une nouvelle victime à son tableau de chasse !_

Mayreen stoppa net, la Panthère, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, une nouvelle victime, elle l'avait donc tué, il était donc bien mort, ses mains étaient à nouveau tachées de sang, le sang d'un parricide, car après tout, il était comme son père. Auteur du plus horrible des crimes, bien pire que la masse d'innocents déjà tombée sous ses griffes, Mayreen, heurtée par l'annonce brutale de son meurtre en pleine rue, quitta à vive allure la place où elle se tenait. Désorientée, elle errait une foi de plus à travers cette ville, seul son instinct la guidait sur le macadam, recherchant la protection d'un lieu sûr et invisible, une tanière…

#####

- Ca me fait froid dans le dos cette histoire de meurtre en série !

- T'es pas un membre du milieu, t'as aucun lien avec une organisation malfaisante, ta rien à te reprocher ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- T'as pas vu que c'est que des gens craignos qui se font tuer ?!

- Ouais mais imagine elle se loupe de cible la Panthère ? hein imagine !

Dans l'une des pièces multiples de l'institut, deux jeunes gens discutaient, l'une était blanche de peau, fraîche, semblable à la rosée du matin, les cheveux brun montés en queue de cheval, l'allure juvénile. Près d'elle un jeune homme, légèrement débraillé, les cheveux mi-long aux reflets bleuté.

- Par contre t'as plus de chance de tomber sous la machette meurtrière d'un gars si tu ne lui offres pas de clope [1]

- Quoi ?! c'est quoi cette histoire ?!

- Kitty, tu devrais plus souvent prêter attention aux informations.

- Mais, mais…

Deux hommes venaient de se joindre à la conversation, l'un assez grand, négligemment vêtu, mal rasé, l'autre, crâne chauve,assis dans un fauteuil roulant.

- Y a vraiment des fous en liberté de partout maintenant !!

Un jeune homme à la peau mate intervint à son tour, dans sa voix se mêlaient le dégoût et la stupeur.

- Et encore tu sais pas tout, t'as pas entendu l'histoire de la femme qui a crevé les yeux de son mari avec ses talons aiguilles car il la trompé. [2]

Une jeune fille, blanche comme le marbre, vêtue de noir, sombre couleur pour cette peau si délicate. Contrairement au reste de l'assemblé, ces faits divers la faisaient sourire.

- Ah !!!!! c'est quoi tout ça, arrêtez de me faire flipper !

- Du calme, du calme, si je vous ai demandé de vous rassemblez ce n'est pas pour que vous vous racontiez des faits divers et légendes urbaines. Cerébro a repéré un mutant de votre âge, une mutante plus précisément.

- Et on doit la retrouver afin qu'elle se joigne à nous.

- Tout a fait Scott. Elle se prénomme Mayreen et présente quelques faculté similaire aux votre Elle aussi est recouvert d'un pelage et se cache sous une forme normale, tout comme toi Kurt, et possède des griffes, tout comme Logan.

- Des… des griffes ?! Kitty semblait surprise. Ce ne serait pas elle la tueuse en série, la Panthère ?

- Oui et nous devons la retrouver pour la protéger, elle n'est plus qu'un animal perdu dans la ville.

- Très bien, et comment la reconnaîtrons nous ? demanda Jean

- C'est une jeune amérindienne, qui se terre dans les rues sombres de la ville, je vous donnerai les informations nécessaires avant votre départ. Nous devons faire vite, j'ai peur que Magnéto ne l'ai déjà trouvée. Son esprit est assez fragilisé, il ne faudrait pas qu'il la déstabilise encore plus.

Les X-men se séparèrent, près pour une nouvelle mission, près à convaincre cette jeune mutante de rejoindre leur rang. Seule Kitty avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette fille n'était pas n'importe qui, pour la convaincre sans dommage ce serait difficile.

#####

Marchant avec lassitude dans ce dédale de rues, perdue dans ce labyrinthe d'avenues, ne sachant où aller, sans abri, sans protection, sans aucun moyen pour survivre, elle errait dans ses pensées, guidée par ses pas, par son instinct de félin. Elle marcha ainsi la journée durant, croisant divers regards, traversant divers lieux sans jamais y prêter attention avant d'aboutir dans un parc déserté par les âmes, abandonné des vivants, lieux de quiétude mais à la foi de tourments…

Mayreen s'installa sur un banc, ombragé par les rameaux touffus d'un arbre. Seule, elle était toujours seule. Etait ce cela la libert ? Être seule dans un monde inconnu, libre mais seule, libre mais ne sachant que faire, libre et s'ennuyant… cette ville était horriblement ennuyante, et elle avait faim. Son estomac d'ailleurs le lui rappelait à intervalle de plus en plus rapproché. Mais elle n'avait pas d'argent, pas la moindre pièce. Dans sa folie dévastatrice elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre de quoi survivre quelques temps avant de trouver une solution à son errance. Elle s'était trop précipitée et avait été vite dépassée par les événements.

Le bruissement des feuilles la berçait avec nonchalance, lentement, au fil du vent qui balayait un parc entièrement désert, soulevant de son souffle suffoquant les quelques feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol. La chaleur de ce souffle caressa son frêle visage semblable au masque d'un pantin de bois avant de parcourir sa chevelure de jaie, simple reflet se sa sombre fourrure camouflée par son subtile stratagème.

La clarté du jour commençait à s'effacer peu à peu, laissant place à la pénombre du soir, métamorphose des couleurs joyeuses du jour en nuances froides de la nuit. Mayreen se leva, elle n'avait que trop tardé dans ce cimetière des âmes, elle n'avait que trop cogité, son esprit se sentait fatigué, faible, elle n'avait que trop considéré la chose, imaginé une succession de fin des plus tragique. La solitude était vraiment un objet de tourment, le cadre agréable et paisible l'avait déstabilisé plus que jamais et elle partit le cœur lourd, le regard sombre et terriblement vide.

Dans les allées de gravier traversant de part et d'autres je parc, Mayreen traînait le pied, toujours emprise par le flot de pensées qui l'assaillait. Elle ne vit pas l'inconnu qui marchait devant elle. De haute stature, emmitouflé dans un parquas gris, un chapeau de la même couleur négligemment posé sur le crâne, l'inconnu avancait vers elle, lui-même plongé dans de sombres pensées. Chacun ses problèmes à vrai dire, la vie n'est pas toujours rose.

Deux âmes qui errent dans le vaste chaos de leur pensée, silhouettes tristes et égarées, prenez gardes à votre chemin. Un impact, léger contact, épaule à épaule, un échange de regard, une étrange lueur.

- Perdue dans ses pensées belle enfant ? Cela doit être dur d'être responsable d'un parricide, tant de sombres pensées, de terribles tourments qui vous assaillent de toutes part, n'est ce pas le cas, Mayreen…

L'homme esquissa un sourire cynique, son regard se fit plus lumineux, éclairé d'une flamme terrifiante, d'une flamme qui impose la peur.

- Qui…qui êtes vous ? Co…comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Et d'où savez vous tous ça ?!

- N'ai crainte, je suis comme toi, je suis un mutant, et je suis là pour t'aider.

- Un mutant ?! je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu le sais très bien, panthère qui façonne les ombres.

- …

Magnéto allia les gestes à la parole. Il tendit sa main en direction du banc où Mayreen était assise quelques minutes plus tôt. Il prit une forme torturée, les plaques métalliques se détachèrent pour former un amas de ferrailles voletantes et dessinant des figures qui se tordaient, comme un malade soumis aux dernières convulsions d'un puissant poison.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ?!

- Ce sont mes gènes de mutant, toi tu façonnes les ombres, moi je contrôle l'acier. On me nomme Magnéto. Mais je viens te proposer un toit, une maison où tu pourras vivre, seulement si tu acceptes d'entrer dans mon groupe. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, nous voulons simplement t'aider, et grâce à nous et à notre lutte, tu pourras t'insérer dans cette société sous ta forme originelle.

- Une organisation ? Ma réelle forme…non je ne veux pas faire parti d'une quelconque organisation, je ne veux pas être soumise à vous, et je ne veux lutter contre personne !

- Tu as tort, belle enfant de refuser mon offre, faudrait il que j'emploi la force pour t'obliger à nous rejoindre dans notre lutte contre les humains. Pourtant tu connais déjà ce goût si doux du meurtre, n'est ce pas ? Tes mains sont rougies par le sang de combien de personne déj ?

- Taisez vous ! vous ne pouvez comprendre et vous ne comprendrez jamais !

Sur ces mots Mayreen repris son chemin, plus perturbée que jamais mais à la foi l'esprit posé sur les braises ardentes de la colère. Pour qui ce prenait cet homme et de quel droit s'adressait il à elle de cette façon.

- Je vois que la petite fille est énervée. Son goût pour la liberté est bien trop grand pour qu'elle puisse accepter à nouveau les chaînes de l'enfermement. Prend garde belle enfant à ne pas te piquer avec les épines de la liberté. Et surtout prend garde aux X-men, cette organisation est bien plus démoniaque que la mienne.

L'homme reprit son chemin, laissant Mayreen à nouveau seule, mais sous son chapeau, le regard s'illumina d'une flamme nouvelle, signe d'une mission accomplie et sur ses lèvres s'esquissa le sourire de la victoire.

#####

Mayreen était perturbée par la rencontre de cet étrange homme. A peine libre et déjà on voulait l'inclure dans une organisation qui n'avait rien de pacifiste à première vu. Et qui étaient ces X-men ? Et où allait elle passer la nuit ? Nul part, elle n'avait nul part où aller, pas de famille, aucun ami, seule. Elle arriva aux abords d'un cimetière, dans ce lieu triste et froid elle serrait tranquille au moins, les habitants ne dérangeant personne. Elle entra discrètement, ombre furtive parmi les ombres, et se terra derrière une stèle, dos à cette pierre glacée, frissonnante.

Alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, un léger bruissement la fit sursauter. Les sens éveillés, aux aguets, elle resta cependant derrière la stèle, protégée par son impénétrable froideur. Une ombre, simple forme furtive se déplaça vers elle. Des voix, lointaines pourtant mais si proches, on la cherchait.

- Rien de mon côt

- Pareil pour moi

- Il s'est pas un peut trompé le professeur ? Ca me donne des frissons de fouiller un cimetière à la recherche d'une tueuse.

- Kitty ! c'est pas avec ton manque de volonté qu'on va la trouver et arrête de la traiter comme une tueuse !

C'est ainsi que les gens la considéraient, une simple tueuse, c'est ainsi que la considérait son père. Elle quitta sa cachette discrètement, escalada le même mur qu'elle avait franchi pour entrer et pénétra dans les rues étroites de la cité. Ainsi elle espérait les fuir en entrant dans son univers d'ombres.

Elle n'avait pas vu l'homme qui la suivait agilement, dissimulé par les formes noires de la nuit. Il courait à vive allure et la rattrapa rapidement. Mayreen se retourna derechef, se trouvant alors face à face avec son vis-à-vis. Une odeur, une odeur étrange la dérangeait, son odorat de félin était en alerte, cette odeur lui était familière, étrangement familière, et cela l'inquiéta.

La ruelle était plongée dans le silence, pas un bruit, juste le murmure taciturne des voitures sur la route. Moment de doute, instant d'inquiétude, l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle était habité par les mêmes questions que Mayreen. Lui aussi était intrigué par cette odeur étrange et familière. Son regard changea, la lueur de ses yeux devint terne comme s'il était dans un état de léthargie, plongé dans ses pensées, instinctivement il sortit ses griffes. Bruit de l'acier froid entrant en contact, lumière froide renvoyait par la lune sur les lames aiguisées avec soin, l'homme regarda étrangement la jeune fille.

Pris de panique, Mayreen ordonna aux ombres de se mouvoir et de plonger dans les ténèbres son assaillant. Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. La peur de se retrouver à nouveau enfermée dans une cage miteuse, de perdre sa liberté si frêle, déchaîna les ombres qu'elle dressa entre elle et l'homme qui la poursuivait.

Les ombres grandirent subitement dévorant Wolverine, seul dans ce chaos d'images mouvantes, face a la succession de formes valsant autour de lui, dansant comme la lumière d'une bougie dans la pénombre qui peu à peu s'étouffe et se meurt. Le bal des ombres l'hypnotisa lentement, le berçant dans cette profondeur ténébreuse avant de vaciller sous le spectacle des figures fantasmagoriques. Ces ombres noires et terrifiantes, aussi impénétrables que le néant, aussi profondes que les abîmes du monde, objet de tourment et d'agonie, ces ombres qui hantent et qui torturent les âmes, ces ombres qui vous rappellent à vos démons les plus anciens. Sous le flots des figures horrifiantes qui se dessinaient autour de lui, Logan fut pris par ses démons les plus anciens, ces ombres lui rappelant ses tourments et blessures du passé. Il s'effondra sous le poids du chaos se mêlant aux sombres images de son passé.

Dans une ruelle plongée dans les ténébres, Logan luttait contre ses souvenirs amers qui ressurgissaient des plus profonds recoins de son esprit, ces souvenirs que l'on dissimule dans les tréfonds de son âme pour tenter de s'en débarrasser à tout jamais.

Il n'était plus qu'une forme agenouillée au beau milieu d'une ruelle, qu'une créature soumise à la hantise de son passé. Une succession de question vinrent torturer son esprit déjà fragilisé, qui était cette fille capable de faire ressurgir ses pires souvenirs ? Qui était elle pour pouvoir façonner les ombres à sa guise ? Et quelle était cette odeur si familière et si étrange qui vinrent perturbé l'odorat si fin de Wolverine ?

#####

[1] Fait réel, en Avignon un jeune de 15 ans s'est fait tuer à coup de machette pour des clopes.

[2] Fait réel aussi (qui a dit victime de l'actualit ???) à St Cyr sur Mer (ville à coté de chez moi) il y a eu une baston générale en sortie de boite et une femme a crevé les yeux à un pauvre gars avec ses talons aiguilles…

#####

**_BONUS ou comment une scène des plus tragiques tourne au ridicule_**

**_Scène coupée au montage après révolte de l'auteuse qui a faillit faire carnage. _**

****

**_(Ceci s'adresse tout d'abord aux personnes de mon entourage jugeant mes textes trop « sombres et enclin au suicide » et réclamant quelque chose de plus marrant…)_**

****

_Ce qui aurait pu se passer dans le premier chapitre, au moment ou Mayreen discute avec véhémence avec son père juste avant de le tuer par mégarde…_

- Tu m'as peut être recueilli mais tu t'es servi de moi en échange ! Tu m'as transformé en esclave, en sbire de la mort, en meurtrière ! Je ne veux plus jamais tuer, plus jamais voir ces regards implorant la pitié, je veux vivre normalement comme une humaine, comme une fille normale de mon âge ! j'en ai marre de vivre cloîtrée ici attendant mon prochain contrat et à aiguisé mes griffes. Lâche moi !!!!

Il l'empoigna plus violemment, n'ayant pas l'intention de lâcher sa prise.

- tu arrêtes ton cinéma, et ce soir tu ira tuer cet homme, et comprendras tu cela un jour, tu ne pourra jamais être quelqu'un de normal, malgré le fait que tu puisses nous faire voir qu'une illusion de ta personne, tu seras découverte un jour sous ta réelle forme, qu'un monstre recouvert de poil et semi panthère, qu'un mutant, qu'un enfant de Satan !!!

Sur ces dernières paroles, Mayreen, eu comme un sentiment de rage qui lui traversa le corps, ses pupilles brillèrent d'une flamme intense et elle abandonna son enveloppe d'ombre pour dévoiler sa vraie nature. Son père eu un sursaut et…lâcha prise, pris de panique il recula et trébucha, ses pieds s'accrochant au tapis mal posée sur le sol. Déstabilisé, il vacilla avant de s'étaler lamentablement sur sol dans un bruit sourd.

Mayreen tomba à genoux sur le sol, convulsionné par un fou rire mais quel tâche ce mec, un vrai boulet ! Il se releva cependant, à la foi confus et le regard allumé d'une rage intense, qui était le bouffon qui avait mis un tapis dans cette pièce ? Il était où le crétin de décorateur. Il se releva donc péniblement s'appuyant sur le lampadaire pour se relever, un lampadaire qui bascula de l'avant et passa…par la fenêtre qui se trouvait à proximité, emportant son paquet avec lui, qui ne s'était préalablement pas retenu à la rambarde !

- COUPEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'auteuse Hamster cria d'une voix inspirant à la foi la peur et un message de « je vais tous vous buter !!! ». Elle serrait son script dans les mains et s'avança d'un pas énervé vers le pauvre homme qui était passé par la fenêtre, détruisant par la même occasion le décor du plateau.

- T'es vraiment qu'une pauvre tâche !!! BAKA ! BAKA ! BAKA !

Tout en crachant ces mots sur la pauvre victime elle lui assénait des coups violents de scripts sur le crâne

- Tu mérites vraiment la mort, j'vais te tuer, t'as tout foutu en l'air !!!T'imagines même pas les frais de studio que je perds à cause toi !! Idiot, crétin, abruti.

Et inévitablement il prenait un coup de script sur le crâne, des coups de plus en plus violent ! Elle allait vraiment le tuer !

- C'est pas ma faute à moi si ces accessoires étaient au milieu, HELP !!!

- C'est ça cries, demandes de l'aide, supplies moi d'arrêter ! tu vas mourir par mes mains !

- C'est…c'est bon là, vous allez l'abîmer, on en a encore besoin pour tourner la scène !

- URUSAI !!! je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma fic, et il m'a mise en colère !

Un assistant arriva suivi d'un autre, chacun l'empoignèrent par un bras, prenant dans la volé quelques coups de script. Mayreen arriva elle aussi, chargée de graines de tournesol et en fourra dans la bouche de l'auteuse gesticulant comme un diable. Ça y est elle s'était calmé, la bouffe étant le meilleur des moyens pour calmer un Hamster enrag ! Le père se releva péniblement, complètement sonné par les coups innombrables qu'il reçu de plein fouet sur le crâne.

- Il est où le chef décorateur ?!Qu'il me lève tous ça ! Le tapis, la fenêtre, le lampadaire…#bruit de graine craquant sous la dent# la scène va se passer dans ta chambre #doigt qui se pointe sur Mayreen# et y aura pas de fenêtre, pas de tapis et il fera tout noir ! Et tu lui planteras tes griffes dans le torse pour qu'il souffre bien #re bruit d'une graine broyé par la mâchoire du Hamster# # sourire sadique, regard de la mort qui tue# Allez c'est pas tout mais je le paye le studio, on recommence, dépêchez vous en place ! Et si on a du retard ça sera avec vos salaires que je vais payer les frais #rire démoniaque#

#####

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Elle avance bien cette histoire nee ? Je sais pas combien de chapitre suivant il y aura, je sais même pas ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain épisode…mais ça sera bien je vous le jure #pose une patte sur le cœur# parole de Hamster !

Laissez une petite review, siouplait #regard attendrissant à la Chat Potté#


	3. Orages d'été

Auteur : Moi !!! Hiril Ithilia, votre Hamster attitr !

Disclaimer : Je sais je sais, X-Men appartient a Marvell, donc ils sont pas à moi tous ces perso choupi, je ne fait que les emprunter pour jouer un petit peu avec et Marilyne Ménard alias Mayreen appartient à sa créatrice qui nous a lancé ce joli petit défi, j'ai nommé….  
Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen

Blabla de l'auteur, genre, etc : Et encore un chapitre de fini ! Bon j'ai ramé pour le finir, les vacances sont passées assez vites, et ma flemardise légendaire m'a retardée dans mon travail…juste à noter que la dernière partie du chapitre a été écrite en Italie. Sinon pour ne pas changer, de la torture morale, des persos qui souffrent et ne savent que penser…Et merci à tout mes reviewer !!! Je vous adore les coupains !!! Pi vu ton amour pour Diablo, je pense que ce morceau de fic va te ravir Flo #sourire content#

§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§

Une nuit sombre et agitée s'effaçait peu à peu, laissant place à l'aube rosâtre et grise. Le chant des oiseaux s'éleva faiblement, croissant en intensité au fil de la luminosité grandissante et se mêlant également avec le vrombissement irrégulier des voitures occupant la route voisine. La cité émergeait de son sommeil, s'éveillant lentement au fil de l'aube. Chacun reprenait sa routine habituelle, mécanisme huilé parfaitement.

Le frais soleil miroitait sur les vitres des buildings, luisait sur les routes journellement nettoyées et baignait de ses halos timidement chauds l'aspect grisâtre de cette fourmilière grandeur nature.

Dans ce système minutieusement réglé, Mayreen s'éveilla dès les premiers rayons orange et rose de ce nouveau soleil qui se posèrent délicatement sur sa fourrure humide. Elle n'avait que trop peu dormit, les sens toujours en alerte, la peur au ventre et cette sensation inexplicable qui lui déchirait l'esprit depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard de cet homme et senti cette étrange odeur qui émanait de lui.

Allongée sur le toit d'un immeuble quelconque, elle contemplait les nuages eaux formes et couleurs changeantes. Son esprit était ailleurs, il vagabondait par delà les nuages, là où le soleil brille éternellement, à la recherche des réponses à ses innombrables questions, et à la quiétude nécessaire à son âme perturbée.

Un vent léger vint souffler sur sa douce fourrure et lui fit cligner des paupières, rappelant ainsi à elle son esprit perdu au lointain. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, l'aube rose avait laissé place à un ciel bleu clairsemé de blancs nuages. La chaleur ne cessait d'augmenter, et cela devenait à la limite du supportable pour Mayreen. Sa fourrure la protégeait certes d'un rude hiver, mais l'été, elle n'était qu'un lourd fardeau. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son pelage. Elle se leva enfin, regarda une dernière foi la vaste étendue bleutée, et quitta son promontoire.

Une nouvelle journée s'offrait à elle, une journée qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre tout ce qui lui arrivait. Bien des choses s'étaient succédées depuis qu'elle avait tué « son père », la solitude, la conscience agitée, cet homme étrange nommé Magnéto, ce jeu de cache-cache dans un cimetière et cet homme à l'odeur si perturbante. Il occupait chaque partie de son esprit, elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui et à son origine, elle était comme hypnotisée par cette rencontre, mais terrifiée à la fois.

§§§§§

- _Nous sommes arrivés. Kurt, le sort de cette fille dépend de toi. Ais confiance en toi et tout ira bien._

- _Euh…merci…_

- _Kurt, ne l'effraie pas…cette fille peut faire des choses…enfin elle a un pouvoir assez étrange en plus de son apparence. _

- _Je ferai de mon mieux…_

Diablo était assis sur un banc, au bord d'une allée qui traversée un parc. Près de lui une grand-mère nourrissait les pigeons en leur jetant quelques graines qui se confondaient avec les graviers beiges du chemin. Elle liait la parole au geste tout en répétant le même mot, « petit, petit ».

Cérébro avait localisé le périmètre d'activité de Mayreen. Le professeur l'avait donc chargé de la retrouver, tout en le mettant en garde contre les pouvoirs de la jeune fille. Ainsi Tornade l'avait amené dans le secteur à bord du Blackbird. Ces phrases, les dernières qu'il avait échangé avec un membre de l'institut, résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Faire attention, certes il serait très prudent, mais comment ne pas succomber à la puissance de cette fille ? Il avait bien échoué, lui…Ils l'avaient trouvé inconscient, allongé dans une sombre ruelle, les membres crispés, et la peur dessinée sur son visage. Oui Logan avait échoué et il était toujours plongé dans de terribles cauchemars…

- Petits, petits, venaient manger les graines que je vous ais port

Diablo se leva brusquement, faisant s'envoler la horde de pigeons ameutés par les graines de la grand-mère. Une nuée de plumes blanches et grises, un regard stupéfait, les mains dans les poches, il s'éloigna de ce tableau urbain.

Et comment allait il la trouver ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu, sous aucune de ses formes, que ce soit humaine où monstre.

Il quitta l'espace vert avec nonchalance, sans direction précise, seulement un but à suivre, un être à trouver. Il erra ainsi dans un secteur délimité, celui défini quelques heures auparavant par Cérébro.

§§§§§

Le ciel était étrangement triste alors que la journée s'effaçait. La clarté environnante se faisait moins limpide, le bleu céleste devenait soudainement grisâtre. Des grondements lointains semblable à un roulement de tambours accompagnaient ce changement de décor. Diablo leva les yeux. Etrange comme le temps peut être instable, aussi instable que les méandres de son esprit.

Le temps passa, s'étira lentement, faisant perdre à l'âme bleutée la notion de l'heure. Le ciel devenait sombrement menaçant, il pria les Dieux de trouver rapidement la jeune mutante, il n'aimait pas avoir un pelage humide, il se sentait comme une bête lorsqu'il ne pouvait éviter la pluie. Il accéléra le pas tout en sortant de ses réflexions, balayant du regard la sombre avenue en espérant la trouver. Mais il ne savait toujours pas à quoi elle ressemblait…

Les grondements se faisaient de plus en plus proches, le ciel de plus noir, les éclairs plus lumineux. Une fine pluie commença à se déverser sur le bitume.

- Manquait plus que ça…

Alors que Diablo commençait à se lamenter sur l'orage qui se préparait sur la tapisserie céleste, il vit une ombre, pas de celle qui s'attache au objet, ni celle véhiculée par le soleil, non c'était une ombre bien différente, furtive et plus noir que les autres, une ombre sans objet à qui être soudée, une ombre qui se meut et court. Intrigué, il se rappela alors les paroles du Professeur _« cette jeune fille peut manipuler les ombres ». _Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle ! Il se précipita dans la ruelle étroite bordant l'avenue. Elle était aussi sombre que l'antre béante que forment les abîmes les plus profondes.

La pluie était si fine qu'elle ne mouillait pas en profondeur le pelage bleuté de Diablo. Seules les fines gouttes semblable à des millier d'yeux se déposèrent sur lui. Mais grâce à sa montre, sa véritable forme ne pouvait se voir, et cet étrange costume pluvieux non plus.

Il augmenta sa vitesse, tentant vainement de la rattraper. Il voyait son ombre fugitive sur les murs des immeubles, mais il n'arrivait pas à la joindre. Les ruelles se faisaient plus étroites, plus humides, plus moites. Une étrange odeur s'éleva, une odeur nauséabonde qui vous prend le cœur. Il sentait néanmoins qu'il la rejoignait, suivant inexorablement cette ombre difforme sur les parois de la cité. Il la rattraperait, il en avait l'intime sensation, mais que ferait il une fois face à elle ? Comment allait il pouvoir la convaincre de rejoindre l'Institut ? Ceci il ne le savait pas, mais il le découvrira assez tôt, lorsque le moment sera venu…

§§§§§

Il la rattrapa enfin, après une longue course à travers le labyrinthe humide et putride que formait ce réseau de ruelles. Décidément, elle aimait s'aventurer en ces lieux, endroit insalubre où seule elle peut se tapir. 1

Diablo arriva près d'elle, haletant. Il ne s'était pas téléporté de peur de la perdre. Les paroles du Professeur lui revinrent à l'esprit, en résumé, il devait rester maître de ses émotions et prendre le contrôle de la situation en établissant un contact. Facile à dire mais une fois face au problème, tout devient plus compliqué.

Un clair rayon de lune apparut, inondant de sa pâle lueur la ruelle où se trouvaient les acteurs du soir. Dans la profondeur du soir, l'astre nocturne jusqu'alors dissimulé derrière de sombres nuages se refléta dans chacune des flaques d'eau qui recouvraient tel un patchwork le sol argenté et clairsema par la même occasion d'écailles cristallisées la fourrure noirâtre de la forme inhumaine tapis dans les ombres.

Un frisson glacial saisi Diablo, paralysant tout son corps en une brusque convulsion. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose se semblable auparavant, cela n'avait rien d'humain, cet air bestial…et féroce le terrorisé. Dire que Logan avait échoué, comment lui pourrait il réussir?

- Vas t'en, je t'en pris.

Une voix implorante et tremblante émanait de cette créature.

- Vas t'en, dit à ton maître que je veux être libre.

Diablo se ressaisit alors. Il fixa cette « bête », ne pouvant imaginer que sous cette apparence terrifiante, une voix si douce et si fébrile pouvait en sortir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

Il s'approcha lentement.

- Ne t'approche pas !

Elle fit volte face, ses griffes luisirent sous l'éclat chromé de la lune tel une fine lame aiguisée dont la veine bleutée miroite sur les armures ennemies.

- N'est pas peur, je veux juste parler tranquillement avec toi, tu sais je suis…euh…comme toi en quelque sorte.

- Te fou pas de moi, personne ne peut être comme moi ! il ne peut y avoir d'autre monstre aussi hideux que moi ! Va t'en !

- May…Mayreen, calme toi et regarde moi attentivement.

Il appuya sur sa montre, modifiant ainsi son apparence et retournant à sa forme originelle. Un bref crépitement. Un reflet bleuté. Une queue de diablotin qui se tortille.

- Ne suis-je pas un monstre moi-même ? Regarde moi, REGARDE MOI !

- Ce n'est pas réel, tu dois avoir un pouvoir semblable au mien, tu façonnes les ombres et tu veux me duper par ce stratagème, mais ça ne marchera pas ! va t'en je t'en prie, je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal.

- Et tu comptes aller o ? sans soutien tu seras découverte sous ton vrai visage, tu ne peux vivre ainsi comme un chat d'égouts ! est cela le sens de liberté pour toi ? tu es si jeune…

- Tais toi !

Un regard violent brûlant d'une haine intense fusilla Diablo. Ce regard, comment une telle rage pouvait y brûler, comment tant de haine pouvait ce mêler a toute cette détresse ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne partageras jamais mes sentiments. Je peux survivre n'importe o ; cela je le dois à mes gènes de félins, pas comme vous, pas comme les humains… et ne me parles pas d'espoir d'être un jour acceptée, ma forme je la garderai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Et je haïrais à jamais ceux qui m'ont donné vie ! Ils auraient dû me tuer, je ne suis qu'une abominable chimère qui ne mérite pas de vivre !

Son regard d'intensifia, la lueur devint tel un flambeau sur lequel on verse de l'huile. Diablo resta stupéfait par la violence de ces paroles.

Mayreen en avait assez de ce jeu d'alliance, elle avait déjà choisi une autre voie. Animée d'un ardent désir de liberté et d'espace, de paix et de solitude, elle se concentra, agita ses mains et dessina de ses pattes des formes sinueuses dans l'atmosphère opaque. Diablo la regarda, l'esprit confus. Elle faisait quoi là avec ses doigts ? Et que pouvait il faire ? Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il était seul face à un animal enragé près à tout pour être libre, peut être même près à mourir !

§§§§§

Le ciel s'obscurcit à nouveau, voilé par la sombre face des nuages orageux. La lune s'éclipsa alors, emportant avec elle ses fins rayons d'argent et laissant seuls les adjuvants nocturnes dans les ténèbres de leur rôle. Terriblement noire et impénétrable peut être une nuit nuageuse, aussi triste que ces âmes tourmentées.

Un grondement sourd, le sol qui tremble, un bref éclat doré, foudre terrifiante, dans la pénombre d'une nuit d'été sonne les cloches de l'orage. Sur le pavé déjà humide, irrégulier et crasseux tintent les bourdons de la pluie. La symphonie nocturne monte en crescendo, prenant ces frêles spectateurs au piège.

Dans ce décor apocalyptique, les ombres de la ruelle s'élevèrent tel des spectres vaporeux, plongeant le lieu dans les ténèbres impénétrables d'un vaste trou noir. La créature qui se trouvait toujours face à Diablo changea d'aspect, et entre deux figures sinueuses apparu une jeune fille des plus jolie.

- Il est temps que tu partes, je risquerai de te faire du mal, je m'en excuse d'avance…Vois tu en modifiant mon apparence, personne ne pourra soupçonner ma monstruosité.

- Mayreen ne fait pas ça, écoute moi avant toute chose !

- Et pourquoi ne devrai-je pas faire « ça » ?

- Et bien…

Il n'en avait aucune idée, il avait dit ça pour tenter de la retenir, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle était déterminée, elle n'abandonnerait jamais son but...

Le ciel obscur pleure, frappant violemment de ses larmes glacées le pavé huileux en un son devenu désormais régulier. Deux pelages humides, noir et bleu, semblable aux deux visages de la nuit. Deux paires d'astres qui luisent tel de lointaines constellations, mais animés cependant d'une lueur différente. Deux âmes en chagrin qui s'interroge.

Les ombres qui tournoyaient autour de Mayreen en une danse macabre l'abandonnèrent et se ruèrent sur Diablo. Dans un tourbillon d'images noires, il se sentit faiblir. Une bref défaillance, son âme qui s'interroge, une moindre faiblesse, son sort serait tel que celui de Wolverine la nuit dernière. Il s'éclipsa. Un léger bruit. Des ombres solitaires. Un être déstabilisé.

§§§§§

Les ombres invoquées par Mayreen, se mouvaient en des formes sinueuses à la recherche de leur proie. Elles hurlaient des cris sans sons, se tortillant seules au milieu de cette rue, abandonnées par leur étrange victime. Il les avaient fuit, et elles en souffraient, ces ombres si avides d'âmes en peine, si noires et qui s'infiltrent dans les sombres recoins de vos pensées.

Mayreen regardait ce spectacle terrifiant qui se déroulait face à elle. Où était il ? Comment avait il pu échapper aux ombres qu'elle avait invoqu ? Comment avait il pu se débarrasser de leur emprise meurtrière ?

La jeune mutante qui était alors en position de force se retrouva déstabilisée. Personne n'avait jusqu'alors réussi à sortir de l'emprise de ses ombres, alors que ce mutant s'était comme évaporé. Immobile, sous la pluie qui martelait son pelage trempé, dans la noirceur d'une ruelle, Mayreen ne pouvait détourner son regard du spectacle torturé des ombres agonisantes. Fascinée et hypnotisée par ce tourbillon noir, tout ses sens comme paralysés, elle était devenue la proie, Leur victime. Et sous l'emprise des questions qui l'assaillait au sujet de ce diablotin bleu, qui lui avait filé entre les doigts, soumise à ces réflexions qui s'ajoutaient à tous ses tourments déjà présents, son âme si fragile et instable vacilla dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Son regard s'éteignit. La lueur qui jusqu'alors brillait d'un puissant éclat déclina tel une bougie qui touche à sa fin. Perdue, abandonnée, Mayreen était plus qu'une ombre parmi les autres.

§§§§§

Les ombres hurlaient de leurs cris taciturnes, se mouvant en d'atroce convulsion là où le diablotin avait disparu. Une âme, il leur faut une âme une fois invoquée, elles doivent se nourrir, c'est leur du une fois appelées. Mais leur cible s'est enfuit, son âme s'est éclipsée, et elles ne l'acceptent pas, personne ne peut leur faire un tel affront.

Violence des formes, danse macabre plus rapide, multitude de cris muets, et leur unique regard qui se pose sur une silhouette éteinte. Elles la fixe longuement, sondent son esprit, et se figent. Cette âme vaut bien mieux que l'autre, tous ces tourments qui torturent cet esprit, un succulent met pour ces ombres voraces.

Une nouvelle victime est trouvée, elles ne peuvent attendre, elles n'ont que trop faim, l'âme bleutée les ayant affamées. Ultime fixation de la proie, une danse qui se termine, un dernier cri inaudible. L'assaut est lancé, les ombres qui jusqu'alors n'avaient pas quitté leur position se ruèrent sur Mayreen en une fraction de seconde. Aucune échappatoire pour la jeune fille, les ombres sont beaucoup trop rapides lorsque qu'elles chassent.

Un horrible cri de douleur, une forme à genoux dans une ruelle détrempée, une âme déchirée qui s'effrite et se meurt, des maux insoupçonnables, et les ombres qui dévorent son esprit en injectant de leurs dents si pointues le poison des tourments qui lacèrent les âmes en multiple lambeaux.

§§§§§

Diablo s'était téléporté sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin. Il avait eu comme l'impression que son âme était aspirée par le sol, tirée vers les ténèbres souterraines par les bras innombrables de ces ombres. Il s'était enfui juste à temps. Il comprenait la douleur que Wolverine avait pu ressentir lors de sa rencontre avec Mayreen la nuit dernière. Lui si fort retrouvé inconscient dans une sombre ruelle, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme s'il avait été soumis à de violentes douleurs.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du toit. Il surplombait la ruelle où il s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt. Quelle douleur horrible tout de même, il avait un de c'est mal de crâne, et son cœur était comme compressé. Cela lui donnait la nausée. Comment avait elle pu faire ça ? Et la violence de ces mots, il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Il s'allongea sur le toit, le visage face au ciel en pleur, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Une si belle journée, si vite gâchée par ces sombres nuages noirs et ces orages à répétitions et la lune si belle ternie par leur couleur.

§§§§§

La pluie inondait son visage, le lavant de ses maux, le rassurant et le réconfortant. Il en avait presque oublié Mayreen, ses paupières étaient à demi closes, il somnolait. Un cri strident le tira de son rêve éveillé. Il se releva brusquement, manquant de tomber de son promontoire. Il regarda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la ruelle et vit une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même au milieu d'un tourbillon noirâtre. Les ombres s'attaquaient à leur propre maître.

Mayreen ne criait plus, elle était comme muette à cause de la douleur. Son crâne était pris comme dans un étau, la douleur était insupportable, elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'imploser. Les yeux fermés, elle voyait toujours devant elle la sombre danse des ombres, dont les pas se succédaient de plus en plus vite. Elle se sentait mal, très mal, pourquoi lui faisaient-elles cela ? C'est elle qui les avaient invoquées, mais ce n'était pas elle la cible. Elle se sentit vaciller, son esprit entrait lentement dans une profonde léthargie, plus aucun son ne parvenait jusqu'à elle et les éclairs n'étaient plus que des tâches lointaines sans éclats. Elle sombrait dans le monde des ombres.

Diablo regarda la scène de ses yeux stupéfaits. S'il ne tentait rien, Mayreen allait probablement mourir engloutit par ce monde sans lumière, et il échouerait dans la mission que lui avait confié le Professeur. Il réfléchit un bref instant. Un éclair des plus lumineux déchira le ciel suivit quasi simultanément par un lourd grondement. L'orage était sur eux. Un léger crépitement, Diablo se télé porta, Mayreen avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait supporter la vision de ce spectacle d'agonie.

Mayreen abdiqua, aucune résistance n'était possible face au pouvoir destructeur des ombres. Elle s'abandonna à son sort, comprenant que son désir de liberté et sa haine envers certaines personnes avaient corrompu les ombres. Un crépitement presque inaudible vint perturber le monde silence dans lequel elle était plongée. Etrangement elle se sentit soulevée, le sol n'était plus perceptible. Un flash, un flash bleuté, elle ouvrit les yeux, péniblement, et posa un regard éteint sur une fourrure dégoulinante et couleur nuit. Les ombres avaient disparu, la ruelle aussi, l'orage s'éloignait lentement, le ciel s'éclaircissait.

Diablo s'était téléporté dans cet amas de noires tortures, saisissant Mayreen rapidement, l'extirpant de ses tourments avant de disparaître sur le toit d'un immeuble assez éloigné de ces formes meurtrières. Dans leur rage les ombres s'étaient évaporées, l'échec était difficile à accepter, mais il en était ainsi et elles retournèrent à leur murs, sol et objet, reprenant leur rôle d'ombres inoffensives.

§§§§§

L'astre du soir pris le dessus sur les sombres nuages de l'orage et s'imposa finalement, les chassant au loin et transperçant leur étrange matière de ses rayons d'argent. La pluie cessa, les nuages s'écartèrent.

Mayreen regardait Diablo. Il l'avait allongée sur le toit et lui tenait le haut du corps. Une faible lueur naquit dans les yeux de Mayreen, elle commençait à revivre. Un échange de regard. Un soulagement. Un diablotin, une jeune amérindienne. Deux être si semblables mais si différents.

- Mer…merci

Sa voix était faible, fragile et hésitante. Elle enlaça Diablo, plongea son visage dans la fourrure à l'éclat bleu nuit et pleura. De chaudes larmes perlèrent sur sa fourrure miroitant sous l'éclat de la lune. Par cet intermédiaire elle se purifiait l'âme si fragile et pouvait enfin extériorisé ses sentiments. Diablo posa un regard sur la frêle créature qui se blottissait contre lui. Il avait réussi, il l'avait exorcisée de ses tourments. Son sanglot se fit plus bref, plus silencieux. Diablo referma les bras sur la jeune mutante. Elle s'endormit dans son étreinte, les yeux humidifiés par ses pleurs, mais l'expression du visage soulagé.

Le ciel s'était calmé, la lune avait vaincu, les nuages avait fuit. Une belle journée s'annonçait. Dans la profondeur étoilée du soir, l'astre du soir veillait de ses halos argentés, sur ces deux être enlacés. Diablo se leva, tenant Mayreen endormit dans ses bras, et s'éclipsa, afin de la ramener à l'institut Xavier.

§§§§§

1 le premier qui dit que c'est l'auteuse qui manque d'inspiration pour le lieu de l'action je le mord !!! 

J'ai fini !!! Victoire !!! Ben l'a été dur à écrire celui là mais j'en suis particulièrement fière #hamster content# Ikeeee ! Maintenant on passe par la review obligatoire #grand sourire#


End file.
